


Dick-stickies

by thefrictioninyourjeans



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Boarding School AU, M/M, basically a mess, lmao i dont know guys, pls draw fanart i need 2 see this, roommates au, unbetad but i finally finished
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-01 23:19:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4038448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefrictioninyourjeans/pseuds/thefrictioninyourjeans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone has been leaving post it notes with hyper realistic dicks drawn on them around the school and as Student Council President, Frank needs to find out who it is. Also he's in love with his roommate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: this is complete bullshit that i didn't proofread at all i am so sorry

Frank iero lives for the summer. He lives for lazy days back in jersey wearing the jeans that are mostly holes that he keeps in the back of the drawers here. He lives for every night being another gig or party, waking up hungover and being able to spend all day reading or jerking off or playing guitar.   
But since the divorce, his deadbeat dad managed to get his life together enough to be able to send frank to this ridiculous prep school he’s now stuck at. And since he has his shit together, he now focuses on frank and how he needs a good education and to go to a prestigious college, or something.   
The best and worst parts of boarding school have kind of combined in the past few months in the form of frank’s massive embarrassing crush on the guy he’s been roommates with since freshman year. Gerard Way is kinda chubby and obsessed with horror movies and terrible at talking to people and continually gets dress coded for having hair that goes past his chin.   
Frank maybe loves him, even though last week he totally got paint all over frank’s new jacket and then spent six hours explaining the metaphors behind his latest project.   
The second worst thing about high school is Andrew. If there was a human embodiment of the colour Nantucket red, that would be Andrew. For years he’s made fun of Frank but this year after a couple horrifically nerve-wracking speeches, Frank beat him out for student council president. The only problem is, whenever frank fucks up, Andrew runs to the principal in an attempt to get him removed or impeached or something. And his latest complaint is the “constant phallic vandalism” that has been happening all over the school.  
Personally, frank prefers the name dick-stickies. It just rolls off the tongue better. Whatever you call them, some guy has been putting post-it notes with detailed penises all over the school, and while frank appreciates the effort and the artwork, he’d really prefer not having to fix it.   
——  
Gerard has to be more careful now. After Frank came home stressed about Andrew, again, and having to fix the sticky note problem, he knew that he could get caught. It wasn’t really something that he meant to start doing, but one day he was doodling in class instead of annotating the book with sticky notes, and when the teacher came by he stuck the drawing on the wall behind him automatically. People in the next block spotted it and he heard hem at lunch talking about how funny it was. Gerard is pretty used to being the weird quiet kid, but having people think that something he did was funny felt pretty good. So he just kept going. Everything he heard people laughing about it or speculating on who was doing it, it was a little adrenaline rush. But now Frank is worried about it. Frank has to figure out who’s doing it. Gerard really really doesn’t want to hurt Frank in any way.   
It has something, maybe, to do with his massive pointless crush on his roommate. Frank is funny and smart and always listens when Gerard goes off on tangents about magic the gathering and never gets mad when Gerard spills paint on the clothes he borrows when he forgot to do laundry. So the last thing he wants to do is cause Frank stress but this whole thing is too much fun to stop, and at this point might even make a cool senior project. What’s the difference between vandalism and art, or something. So Gerard keeps going. He just gets more careful. When Frank says he’s going to keep track of who buys sticky notes at the school store, he starts buying them in bulk on the monthly visits to target. He hides them at the bottom of his basket, under the new sketching markers and DVDs and just one more hoodie that is different from the ten hoodies he already has, Frank, shut the fuck up.  
—–  
Whoever the fuck is doing this, he doesn’t seem to be showing any signs of stopping. Beyond that, he’s being careful. Everyone knows at this point that Frank is poking for the guy. One annoying film student is even making a documentary about it. Every goddamn day, Wentz shoves a camera in Frank’s face and asks for “just one interview, the people deserve to know, Iero!” Saporta wants to interview him for the shitty school literary magazine. The principal is getting progressively more angry and less patient, not that calmness was one of his virtues in the first place. Whoever this kid is, he’s moved from classrooms to department offices. And of course, when everything else is a fucking mess, Gerard kisses him.  
——  
Gerard has never known what to do with crushes. Eventually, like he does with everything, he calls Mikey. Mikey decided to stay in public school instead of transferring once he got to high school, like Gerard did. Then again, Mikey was always pretty happy at public school. He’s also kind of a slut, and has never had trouble in getting a girlfriend/boyfriend/hookup who he never talks to again. For some fucking reason, he has an ongoing thing with Wentz. Mikey’s advice is the same as it always is; wear less clothes (we’ve been roommates for years, Mikey, he’s already seen me naked), flirt (can I talk about magic the gathering? You know what, don’t try to flirt.), or just kiss him (Mikey! What, it’s effective. Yeah, maybe for you.). None of these are really Gerard’s style. Then again, his normal method is more to stare at them from across the room until they get uncomfortable and stop talking to him. So maybe just once he should take his baby brother’s advice.  
When Frank comes in the door looking tired and angry and so beautiful that Gerard’s heart stops, he goes for it without thinking.   
—–  
“Gee, what the fuck?”  
Frank is trying to be pissed, but he’s more somewhere between confused and breathless and, like, way too turned on from just a kiss. Gee is babbling something about Mikey and instructions and an apology, but at this point frank isn’t really thinking when he leans forward to kiss Gerard again.   
They end up on Gerard’s bed, with muddled limbs but they can’t stop kissing long enough to get themselves in order. Frank flails around and his hand hits art supplies.   
Jesus h Christ, only Gerard would have art supplies not just in his bed, but under his pillow. Frank shoves them onto the ground, and then automatically looks down at what is probably a mess that he just made.   
——  
Gerard watches Frank’s face drop from happiness to confusion to anger. He looks down, and realises that he left the latest batch of half-drawn sticky notes in his bed


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> im an asshole so here have a happy ending

“Frank, it’s not what you think.” Gerard offers up weakly as Frank shoves him away and backs across the room.  
“Really? Then there better be a good fucking story because right now what I’m thinking is that you’re the worst person on the planet and you’ve been trying to get me expelled or something.”  
Gerard isn’t even angry, not really, but he always gets defensive and he’s embarrassed but he still doesn’t have a good enough reason to snap, “whatever, it’s not like you like it here.”  
Frank looks up, and glares. “well, if you want me gone, I guess I can’t argue.” He grabs a hoodie and storms out.

Gee lies back down on the bed and shoves his hair out of his face. Fuck. That was probably his one chance, and he fucked it up like everything else he’s ever done. So he does what he’s done every time he’s ever messed up. He calls Mikey.

————

Frank shoulders the door open. He shouldn’t be this mad, and he’s still painfully turned on, and Gerard is so fucking stupid with his goddamn tiny teeth and stupid greasy long hair and he never showers and by all logic he should be nasty, should be fucking repugnant. So why does Frank care. What the fuck. 

Because it’s been years since they became roommates and when Andrew is being shitty Gerard will listen, and even when he doesn’t say anything, sometimes the next day Frank will find pictures of him in various stages of dismemberment by zombies or vampires. Gerard doesn’t function without a vat of coffee in his system. He takes the first cup black, and the second and third with a truly ridiculous amount of cream and sugar. He always has boxes of cereal in the drawers of his side table. He keeps saran wrap in the minifridge and uses it to save paint colours. Frank is so full of this useless information and so much love and it isn’t fair that he has to go back home and face Gee and how is he going to tell the principal? The truth is that he’d follow this boy to the ends of the earth, that he chose NYU because Gerard’s stupid art college is around the corner, that he’s been jerking off in the shower to him for 4 years, that he can’t turn him in. He can’t.

Frank realises that he’s walked to the edge of the woods and if he doesn’t turn back now he’s going to get caught, and at this point he probably shouldn’t test his luck. He starts walking back up the hill.

——

That night, Frank slams the door when he comes back in, and sleeps facing the wall. Gerard draws, says nothing, and sneaks out before the sun comes up.

————

Frank wakes up more tired than when he went to sleep, and walks like a zombie to breakfast. On the way in, he runs into a crowd. He looks up to see the biggest installation of the goddamn stickies that the person (Gerard, he reminds himself sternly. It was Gerard) has ever done. He takes a step back. It’s a goddamn mural, hundreds of the things covering the wall nearly floor to ceiling. 

It spells out one word. “Sorry.”

Frank hears the kids speculating about who it was and what it means, and he runs. Not to Gerard, but to the office.

“I need to see the principal,” he says, panting. The secretary looks at him like he’s crazy, but lets him in with a raised eyebrow and a tight smile.

The principal turns around, looking almost as tired as Frank feels. “Well?” He says.

“I know who it is,” Frank blurts out, “but I can’t tell you.” 

“Excuse me? What do you mean, you can’t tell me?”

“With all due respect, sir, they don’t want to get expelled this late in the year, it would look terrible to colleges. But they’re going to stop. This one was the last one, I promise.” Frank looks up hopefully.

“You expect me to trust that? Franklin, you gave me your word that you would catch the perpetrator”

“And I have! But if I tell you then they’ll only keep going and it’s gonna look real bad to parents.”

“Really bad, Franklin. Well, you may go. I’m not pleased, but if it stops then I suppose this is an acceptable solution.”

He looks pissed. Frank gets the fuck out of there.

———

Gerard has been pacing. He doesn’t know if Frank is still mad. He doesn’t know if Frank even saw the damn mural. He hasn’t slept all night. Fuck, he could get expelled for this. Frank could go to the principal. 

So he paces, and then he sits down and tries to read the new X-men, and before he knows it, he’s asleep. When he wakes up, there’s a note on his chest.

It’s a sticky note with a quick doodle of a penis. Below, it has two words.

"It’s okay."


End file.
